I Melt
by BluEyes
Summary: mmm...some more CnM mush. *shock* i know, what's wrong with me, more happy stuff, lol :)


I Melt

This is pure mushy fluff. Or fluffy mush, depending on how you wanna look at it. But seriously, what else would you expect from a title like _I melt_? And why, you may ask, am I writing more mushy fluff when I'm on such a roll with the dark-angsty-make-you-all-cry fics and I just wrote some? For my bestest buddy Becca's birthday! LOL, okay, I just had to say that cuz it all started with B's. So happy birthday Becca!!!(kinda late cuz ffnet sucks, lol). And it's also to prove that I'm not an imposter like someone said in a review, but that I am still me :) And I'm gonna say this takes place…when Chandler and Monica are engaged. So that would be…7th season? Right? Wow, the seasons just run together to me now, lol. But anyway, on with the fic! The song is by Rascal Flatts (again, sorry…their songs just make such great songfics…) and the characters aren't mine, sadly enough…But, hey, life goes on…

Monica half-stormed up the stairs, and Chandler tried not to grin; she had no idea. 

"I'm sorry dinner sucked," he apologized as she reached for the doorknob, frowning at the realization that it was locked. 

"It's okay," she mumbled, digging through her purse for her keys as Chandler walked up behind her, kissing her neck from behind. "Chandler," she shrugged him away. "Look, I'm just really not in the mood right now," she started to get frustrated when she couldn't find her keys. "Chandler," she pulled away again, turning to face him. "Stop."

"I know dinner sucked, I'm sorry about that, but-"

"That's not why I'm mad," she went back to digging through her purse.

"Mon-"

"You really don't know why I'm mad?" she turned suddenly, facing him again. "God, guys are such…err!" she turned back to the door, not remembering locking it in the first place.

"Mon," he said softy, touching her arm, pulling her back around. "I'm sorry," he whispered before kissing her, this time on the lips. "I love you," he continued to whisper after pulling away, trying to contain his grin at the fact that Monica no longer looked like she was about to kill him.

It worked every time. I'm sorry, a kiss, then I love you. And always in that order. Any other order wouldn't work, and it'd taken him a few years to perfect it, but that order worked. 

"Here," he reached into his pocket, pulling out his keys and handing them to her as he went back to kissing her neck. "Happy birthday, Mon," he whispered as they walked in to find a half candle-lit apartment, Joey still standing in the middle of it all, not quite done. 

"Um, sorry, it took longer than I thought," Joey smiled at them. "I'll just leave," he set the lighter and candle he'd been holding down. "Have fun," he raised his eyebrows suggestively at Chandler before walking out.

Monica turned to face Chandler, shaking her head. "If I didn't love you so much, I would definitely hate you," she grinned before kissing him again. "I thought you forgot."

"I know," he grinned back. "It makes the surprise that much better, though, doesn't it?"

Monica laughed. "Seriously, you're lucky I love you…"

"Well, I've always thought that," he laughed, pulling away as he went over to the coffee table, picking up the lighter and starting to light the candles Joey hadn't gotten to yet. 

"And you're about to get that much luckier tonight…" Monica watched him in amazement. She was sure that he had forgotten. She grinned to herself; he amazed her more and more everyday.

"What?" Chandler looked at her, realizing that she was staring at him. "Mon?"

"Hm?" she snapped back to reality. "Oh, um, sorry," she grinned sheepishly.

"Whatcha thinkin' about?"

Monica grinned, standing up and walking over to him, taking the lighter out of his hand and throwing it down as she kissed him, standing on her toes and wrapping her arms around his neck. "You," she finally said, pulling away breathlessly before going back to kissing him, pulling his jacket off, trying to undo his tie.

Chandler laughed, pulling away when he could tell that she was beginning to get frustrated, taking his tie off himself.

"Show off," Monica mumbled as he went back to kissing her, starting to unbutton his shirt, finally pulling it off. "Bedroom," she finally said against his lips as he untied her halter-top dress. 

"Balcony."

Monica shook her head. "God, how long's that gonna last."

"Till we do," he grinned at her. Monica grinned back, still shaking her head, gasping as Chandler lifted her into his arms. "Fine," he kissed her on the lips. "Bedroom…"

__

When you light those candles

Up there on the mantle, setting the mood

Well, I just lie there staring

Preparing to love on you

Well, I can feel the heat from across the room

Ain't it wild what a little flame can make you wanna do

I melt every time you look at me that way

It never fails, anytime, any place

This burn in me is the coolest thing I've ever felt

I melt…

"Admit it!" he laughed, staring her in the eye.

"No!"

"C'mon, just admit it! Say it!"

"No!"

"So you're telling me that you could get up right now if you wanted to."

"Yeah, I just wouldn't want to make you feel bad," she squirmed, still unable to get free.

"Then admit it," he grinned at her. "Admit that I win."

"You don't win…" she trailed off, trying to come up with an excuse.

"So if this isn't winning, then what is?" he continued to grin. "Admit it, babe, you lose."

"I don't lose!" 

"Fine, you don't lose. Just second place," he planted a kiss on her forehead.

"Out of two people! That's the same thing!" 

He continued to laugh, leaning down to kiss her, still pinning her down. She kissed back, and when he let his guard down, started tickling him, eventually ending up on top, pinning him down. 

"Who wins now?"

"That's not fair, you cheated," he tried to squirm away from her. "Mon, stop," he continued to laugh. "Monica…"

"Not just Mon, Monica," she grinned as she continued to tickle him. "You a little ticklish, babe?" she asked innocently.

"Mon…" he trailed off, laughing uncontrollably. 

"And I suppose you could get up now if you wanted to," she mocked him.

"I could…just wouldn't want to make you feel bad," he mocked back. 

"Smart ass?"

"Just now figuring that out? A little slow, aren't you?"

"Slow? Who's winning?"

Chandler grinned at her as she finally stopped tickling him, rolling over quickly so that he was once again on top, causing her to scream at the sudden motion. He looked down at her, staring into her eyes as she grinned back, causing his grin to get even wider. "I win," he mumbled as he bent his head down to kiss her, causing her to forget completely that she had lost.

"When'd you get so strong?" she mumbled against his lips.

"Always have been…" he pulled back.

"Sure," she scoffed.

"I just had to let you win before."

"And you don't now?"

"Nope," he grinned.

"And why not?"

Chandler laughed, taking her left hand. "See that?" he smiled, pointing to her ring. "You're mine," he grinned.

Monica hit him playfully. "I'm not yours…you don't own me…"

He laughed in response to that, kissing her hard on the lips.

"Well, maybe just a little…" she trailed off, pulling him down closer to her.

__

Don't know how you do it

I love the way I lose it, every time

What's even better

Is knowing that forever you're all mine

The closer you get, the more my body aches

One little stare from you is all it takes

I melt every time you look at me that way

It never fails, anytime, any place

This burn in me is the coolest thing I've ever felt

I melt…

Chandler rolled over, reaching out for Monica, opening his eyes when he realized that her side of the bed was empty. He sat up slowly, squinting at the clock. He stood up, pulling a pair of boxers on and grabbing his glasses before going out to the living room, laughing when he saw Monica out there.

"What the hell are you doing? It's 3:30 in the morning…"

"I know, but I remembered that all of these candles were lit, and…" she blew out the candles that were by the kitchen window.

"Hey, come here for a second…" Chandler finally said.

"Why?"

"Just do," he smiled as she walked over to where he was standing, giving him a look, wondering what he was up to. "We kind of missed the point of even having the candles lit out here," he smiled, holding out his arms to her. "Dance?"

Monica grinned. "Do you even have to ask?" she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Probably not," he said softly, looking her in the eyes.

"God, I love you so much," she whispered, not breaking the gaze, the light from the still lit candles flickering in his eyes as they swayed to the nonexistant music.

"I love you, too," he whispered back, barely more than just mouthing the words before kissing her. Monica melted into the kiss, only pulling away when she felt his hands moving up the t-shirt she was wearing. 

"This is all I'm wearing."

"The less clothing, the better…"

"And the curtains are open, and my brother lives across from us."

"So?" he asked before kissing her, again trying to pull her shirt off. "Any sane people are asleep right now…" 

"We're up…"

"I said any **sane** people," he grinned at her. "So I guess Ross could be, too, then," he dropped his hands trailing them down her side before reaching for her hands, pulling her toward the bedroom as he kissed her again.

"Mmm, candles are still lit…"

"Let them burn…"

"But what if-" he cut her off, holding his finger up to her lips.

"It's fine," he whispered, grinning at her.

"Okay," Monica grinned back, wishing that his smile didn't have that affect on her. She smiled to herself. No, she loved that his smile had that affect on her, that it completely made her melt.

"Okay," his hands once again moved up her shirt, pulling it off as he lay her down on the bed, straddling her. "Happy birthday, Mon," he whispered, staring her in the eye before kissing her, first on the lips and then moving down her jaw line.

Monica smiled slightly against his lips, letting herself drown in his kisses and touch, one thought running through her mind…

__

I melt…

I melt every time you look at me that way

It never fails, anytime, any place

This burn in me is the coolest thing I've ever felt

I melt…

Every time you look at me that way

I melt, I melt

And that's it…standalone, not gonna continue, you know the drill. :) Oh, and I think 7th season was when they had the 30th birthday things…but pretend it wasn't, kay? Cuz if you go from how old Monica says she is in like the first season that doesn't even come close to when it should be anyway, lol…and…I think I'm done, lol. Please review :)


End file.
